The Price Of Love
by super-fantasy-pup
Summary: Squall lived a perfect life, but when one of his mistakes leads him to loose his wealth, he desperately searches for a plan to gain his millions back.when he finds the right women to solve his problem, he falls in love with the wrong one.*AU* Squall/rinoa


Disclaimer: me no own FF8, because im not smart enough to come up with such a cool game. All characters and stuff belong to Squaresoft, sadly. ( And oh yeah, me no own the excerpt from the poem by Shakespeare in the beginning of this fic. Im not smart enough to come up with that either.  
  
A/N: This idea has been in my head for like..ever. So I tried writing it. ( Well, Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter From Hell  
  
".What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;(what the hell?)  
  
Present mirth hath present laughter;  
  
What's to come is still unsure:  
  
In delay there lies not plenty;  
  
Then, come kiss me, sweet and twenty,  
  
Youth's a stuff will not endure........."  
  
"..Useless"  
  
A large, old poetry book soared across the marble floor, landing near the door of a small office. The one responsible sat on a wooden chair in front of the large desk that was place in the middle of the small, sunny room. Large mountains of books, similar to the one thrown, were stacked atop of each other, on the desk. He had short brown hair, with a few strands hanging down on the large book resting open in his arms. A large scar could be barley seen under the brown strands of hair. Trailing down from his forehead, and ending between his icy blue eyes. He flipped through the pages of another old, poetry book, placing his legs on top of the desk.  
  
" Dammit", he muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The sudden voice startled him, compelling him to look up. Standing at doorway of the office, was a tall man, a little under six feet. He had long, murky hair, with strands of gray, providing signs of his older age.  
  
He noticed the poetry book sitting on the floor, in front of the doorway. With a frown, he bent to pick it up.  
  
" You know Squall, these books are timeless, and very expensive. If you're going to use them, please handle them with care. They're very old."  
  
"Just like you", Squall mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"All right.. What are you looking for anyways?" He flipped through the book in his hands, and leaned against the frame of the large open door.  
  
"Love poems, eh? I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" he said mockingly.  
  
Squall gave him an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Laguna, don't you have other things to do, than to pester me?"  
  
Laguna sarcastically, put a hand on his chin, and pretended to think hard.  
  
"...Uuhhhh.Nope, Not really."  
  
Squall gave a sigh of frustration and stood up from his spot on the chair, taking a book with him. He couldn't stand Laguna. Although he is his father, they were nothing alike, except for some physical features.  
  
Laguna was outgoing..Squall was not. Laguna was always smiling..Squall was not. Laguna liked to earn his gil..Squall did not. Laguna was very friendly, and had numerous friends..Squall...well..was not. Although he did have a few friends.  
  
He headed towards the door, but Laguna blocked it. He rolled his eyes at his father.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, two things."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The first is to notify you that I'm going to be out for a few weeks, and I will leave you in charge of the house while I am gone, but I guess that will not be a problem. I expect you to be on your best behavior during my absence"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Allright. It's a business trip, so I might come back sooner than expected. I'm taking Ellone with me, so you'll be left alone, is that all right with you?"  
  
"Yes Laguna", Squall said with another roll of his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, before I forget." Laguna dug into his left coat pocket.  
  
"This came for you in the mail today."  
  
He handed Squall a pale white envelope with the initials F.G.B. stamped to the top-left corner, 'to Mr. Squall Leonhart' typed in the middle, and 'VERY URGENT' sticker on the top right corner. Squall took the envelope with curiosity, opened it, and silently skimmed through the words.  
  
'Dear Mr. Squall Leonhart....We regret to inform you....past dues....we will be arriving to....we hope that....your cooperation....very sorry..'  
  
Squall was wide-eyed. His mouth dropped on astonishment.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
A/N: if ya wanna know what is written in that letter, than..stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Mwuahahahaha! I'm evil!  
  
Meanwhile.please review!!! 


End file.
